Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is a brief electric current that flows between two objects at different electrical potentials. ESD can cause major problems in electrical devices, such as integrated circuits (ICs), because ESD can result in very large potential differences that can destroy the fragile circuits in an IC. For example, ESD can occur from human handling of a device or from being transferred between an object (e.g., a human, manufacturing equipment, test equipment) that is poorly grounded or not grounded at all and an object that is grounded (e.g., an electrically grounded circuit). Circuits are therefore often equipped with ESD preventative or protective measures, such as protective circuits or anti-static packaging.